


I Trust You

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hellhounds, Reader-Insert, jordan parrish imagine, ryan kelley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine being the only one Jordan can trust





	I Trust You

[fy-teenwolf](https://tmblr.co/ZQPP8i2OUJj8W)

His hands framed your face, worry was set on his features, making your stomach flutter nervously.

“I have to make sure you’re alright, (Y/N). Promise me you’ll take me down, if I lose control.”

You shivered, anxious of the possibility of that happening. “Are you sure?”

“I trust you.”

Touched by that statement, you nodded somberly. “Okay.”


End file.
